Inuyasha in Love?
by Silver Dog Demon
Summary: This is my first fic so no flames plz. Inuyasha's been doing some thinking and does he really want Kikyo? I know summary sucks but plz. R&R! NEED IDEAS! I'm fresh out of them. TT TT
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This is my first fic. so please be nice. I know it'll probably suck and all but please don't hurt me if it does. Suggestions are excepted.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, come on do you seriously think I am Rumiko Takahashi. If I were that great I wouldn't be writing my stories here. I'd be writing them somewhere where they'd become great. Ok enough of that crap. ON WITH THE STORY  
  


* * *

  
" " Speaking * * Thoughts  
Inuyasha in Love? Inuyasha was in his usual spot, sitting on the God tree, daydreaming about what it would be like to be a full fledged demon, when Kagome came up to the tree and said, "Inuyasha, it's almost time for supper! Come on down here so we can head back to Kaede's and eat." "Yeah, yeah, I'll be down in a sec." Inuyasha replied. "Alright , I'll go ahead and go to tell Keade that you'll be there." Kagome said turning to leave and she walked back towards the village. *Oh, Kagome what am I going to do with you? I have feelings for Kikyo, and yet my feelings towards you are even stronger...Could it be that I'm falling in love with you? No that's not right I thought I had feelings for Kikyo. But after all Kikyo has tried to kill me a few million times, and it is kinda getting on my nerves. Plus our love was so shallow, our trust broken so easily. I thought Kikyo loved me too, but she wanted me to become human for her. But you, Kagome, accept me for who I am, and don't want me to change. That's the difference between you and Kikyo that really shows. That's the one difference out of who knows how many that sticks out to me. But what can I do? After the way I treat you, you could never love me. But I have to try!* Inuyasha got up from the branch he was on, and took one giant leap from it, to in front of Kaede's hut. He could smell the stew brewing over the open fire. *I'll talk to her after supper, before bed. Hopefully I can get her alone for some privact  
  
Inuyasha walked in and sat down beside the door. " Oh, hey Inuyasha! I was wondering what had happened to you. What took you so long?" Kagome asked handing Inuyasha a bowl of very hot stew and some chopsticks. "Nothing... I was just thinking about something." Inuyasha replied beginning to blow on the hot food trying to cool it down. " Oh really, what about?" Sango asked just getting started on her bowl of stew. " Nothing in particular. But Kagome I would like to speak with you after supper. ALONE if you don't mind." Inuyasha said, glaring daggers at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Miroku slid over to Sango and said, "Maybe this time we should stay out of it, and let them have some privacy for once?" "Agreed." Sango replied. At that moment she felt a certain someone's hand on her butte. "MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!!!!" Sango screamed grabbing her bowl of HOT stew and slamming on top of Miroku's head. Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at the two with boredom. This happened almost regularly. So after dinner and everything was cleaned up Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to a river nearby and put their feet in the cool water beginning to relax. "So Inuyasha what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked staring at him with those dark blue grey eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author: Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. PLEASE R+R Suggestions are very welcome. Trust me I need some ideas. I can't guarantee anything about updating. But if you review it might come out faster *HINT* *HINT* Bye now, Silver Dog Demon If you want to e-mail me my address is silverdragon892003@yahoo.com 


	2. The Talk

Authors note: Hello all, I've only gotten one review so far, but I did after all, just submit my story yesterday (2/18/04) So I'm not too worried about it yet. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Seriously! Do I really look like Rumiko Takahashi? If so, then I would suggest you see an eye doctor or somethin' cuz I ain't anywhere near being Rumiko Takahashi. (I'm just an obsessed fan)*sob* *sob*  
  
The Talk  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on side of the river because Inuyasha wanted to talk to her about his feelings for her and for Kikyo.  
"So Inuyasha, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked. (This is taking me forever to write because I'm eating apples and caramel dip AND IT'S JUST SO GOOD!!!)  
"I wanted to talk to about.... Kikyo." He replied. *Oh. . . Kikyo. . . and here I thought that he was going to tell me he loved me. Why do I keep setting myself up for a broken heart? I should've known I was never going to be with him* Kagome thought miserably.  
"What about Kikyo, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, wanting him to spell it out for her.  
"I wanted to tell you that I no longer think, that I owe her my life. . . and that I want to be with you." Inuyasha said blushing about ten times brighter than his kimono.  
Kagome had been staring at the river awaiting the inevitable answer when he said that, and after he did, her head shot up to stare at him with the biggest smile on her face and tears of happiness in her eyes.  
"Do you really mean that Inuyasha? Because if you do I just want to say that I have feelings for you too." Kagome asked her smile getting bigger and bigger. Inuyasha just smiled and stared at the river looking at his reflection.  
Then an evil idea came over him. *Let's have some fun in the water, shall we?* Inuyasha thought with an evil grin coming over his face.  
"Inuyasha, what are you thinking?" Kagome asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Oh, nothing..." Inuyasha said looking away, "We should get back to the village. Here let me help you up." Inuyasha said holding his hand out and with a smile that could fool anyone.  
Kagome took his hand and was pulled up, and then picked up bridal style and thrown into the river with a big splash. Inuyasha jumped in after her and swam up to her.  
"INUYASHA!!! You jerk! That wasn't very nice!" Kagome said sarcastically actually enjoying being in the water swimming with Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha just swam closer and took her waist in his arms, pulling them closer together. Kagome just wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest.  
"Kagome, I know this'll probably sound weird but . . . I love you . . I've loved you for so long . . . it's just that I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back." Inuyasha said inhaling Kagome's sweet scent.  
"It's been the same here Inuyasha . . ." Kagome said looking into his deep, beautiful, golden eyes.  
Inuyasha leaned down and let his lips brush against hers. Kagome kissed him back. They stood there like that, in the river, at night for a few minutes enjoying each other's company.  
Then finally, they decided that it was time to head back, and so they waded out of the river and built a fire to sit by and let their clothes dry. Neither of them said anything as they let their clothes dry. They both just sat there staring at each other with looks of understanding. So after their clothes were dry enough, they got up to head back to the village. They walked back to the village together not saying a word, but both of them had small smiles on their faces.  
Kagome's sleeping bag had already been laid out for her in it's usual spot in the hut and she went to it and picked Shippo up out of it and set him down beside it, while she got situated and then brought him back in and held him as a mother would.  
Inuyasha walked in and sat in his usual sleeping spot and leaned up against the wall, staring at Kagome, happy that they now had the Kikyo situation taken care of.  
"Good night Kagome." Inuyasha said falling into a deep dreamless sleep.  
"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said falling into a deep sleep also.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it! Please Read and Review. Much appreciated if you do. Bye for now!!! Silver Dog Demon 


	3. The Morning

Authors note: HEY everybody!!!! How's it going? Well here's the 3rd chappie on my fic. I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: COME ON ALREADY!!!!! Seriously, I AM NOT RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!! Although I wish I was. . . *oh cry, oh weep*  
  
The next morning they all unusually slept in til' about ten in the morning. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up and stretched. "Wow I actually slept in, in the feudal era." Kagome said looking around at the sleeping group around her. Inuyasha was, of course, in his usual spot by the door, ears perked up for any sign of danger. Shippo was asleep in Kagome's lap with a cute smile on his face. Sango was lying on her back with her arms under her head. Kilala was curled up on her chest. Miroku was sitting up leaning back onto the wall, asleep, with the usual serious look on his face. *They look so peaceful when they're asleep* Kagome thought smiling.  
Inuyasha had been awake for a little while and he had heard Kagome get up, but her heartbeat wasn't going too fast, so he wasn't worried that something was bothering her. In fact, he sensed that she was in one of those really good moods. He loved it when she was in one of those moods. She was at peace and calm and nothing bothered her. He let his eyes slide open so he could gaze at her beauty. The morning sunlight through the window hit her perfectly. Her eyes sparkled like an ocean and her hair gleamed like black crystals in morning sunlight. He couldn't see her body, but he really didn't want to. He had seen it last night when her clothes were all wet, so it was almost see through. He had to admit she had some pretty nice curves.  
After everyone was up and breakfast had been served and cleaned up, they were on their way to find Jewel shards and defeat Naraku, whenever that time came. Everyone was in a good mood-even Inuyasha who was actually letting Shippo ride on his shoulder since Kagome didn't have her bike with her. They were on their way to the villages up north because Kagome could sense some shards from up there. So they were on their way. . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Sorry the chapter was so short but I'm really tired right now (it's 11:00 p.m.), and I'm all out of ideas. So if you could give me some in a review or e-mail (silverdragon892003@yahoo.com) that would be really great! So until next time C ya later!!! 


	4. Kikyo's Fall and Kagome's Rise

Authors Note: Hello all!!! Finally getting over my writers block and some ideas are pouring through my head right now so I better get to writing before you all find me and try to eat me. Warning: This chapter is not for Kikyo fans. I like Kikyo and all, but she doesn't fit in this story. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
The Fall of Kikyo and the Rise of Kagome in Inuyasha's Heart  
Inuyasha awoke pretty early the next morning. He was up before the sun. He didn't get up or wake anyone up like he usually did, he felt like letting them rest until they wanted to get up and around. Besides, he enjoyed just looking around at everyone's peaceful sleeping faces and he especially enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with mornings when there are no disturbances in the area.  
As soon as the sun began to rise he got up and jumped atop the roof of Kaede's hut to watch and enjoy it. The look on his face was so serene. He had the look on his face that he had after seeing Kikyo and choosing to protect her. (Episode 48 peoples) Even though he had that look on his face, Kikyo was not around nor was she thought of by anyone.  
After the sun had risen at least halfway Inuyasha began to hear his friends stirring. He got up and jumped off of the roof and landed gracefully as usual at the entrance of the hut. He went through the doorway and leaned on the doorframe with his arms across his chest. The first person he noticed was his Kagome, the sunlight was shining through the window and raining down on her like a warm golden pool. Inuyasha couldn't help but gaze at her. To him the sunlight hit her just right making her hair shine and her face radiant. By now she had already sat up. She stretched her arms up into the air and yawned. She finally opened her eyes. Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway.  
"Good morning sleepy head." Inuyasha said smiling a true smile, in which he hadn't done in quite awhile.  
"Inuyasha? Why didn't you wake us up like you normally do?" Kagome said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
"I figured you guys would like to sleep in today. Didn't you say today was gonna be . . . . Saturday? Did I pronounce that right? And didn't you say that in your time you like to sleep in on Saturdays"  
"Yes you pronounced it right. And you're right, in my era people like to sleep in on Saturdays so thank you. I'm sure the others will appreciate it too."  
As the others began to stir Inuyasha went back outside and into the forest to get some food for breakfast. He was near the God tree with two rabbits in hand when he noticed a soul gatherer. He just kept on walking back towards the village because he didn't want to see Kikyo today or any day for that matter. He had changed his mind about who to protect and he didn't feel like going to Hell with her. If he was supposed to have died that day 50 years ago he would have. But the future is not written in stone and so therefore it can be changed. That's why he didn't die that day, he wasn't supposed to. He was destined to meet Kagome and avenge Kikyo's death by killing Naraku. And that's all that needed to be done, nothing more, and nothing less.  
As soon as he passed the God tree Kikyo appeared in front of Inuyasha. Her soul gatherers swirled around her. Her face was pale and expressionless. Inuyasha looked down upon her, slightly frowning.  
"What do you want Kikyo?"  
"Inuyasha, I have come to take you to Hell with me."  
"I can't and I won't. The jewel isn't finished and Naraku is still out there. I will not be coming with you to Hell. There is no need for it. As soon as I kill Naraku all that I need to do for you is done. There is no point in me giving up my life for you because I was not meant to die that day. I was meant to be sealed for 50 years and that's it."  
"I came after you that day and died because of it. It is only right that you give up your life for mine as I did yours."  
"You didn't give up your life or mine. It was your own stupidity that you came after me instead of getting help first."  
"If I had done that you would have become a full demon." "And you could have killed me with one of your arrows and gotten the jewel from my body afterwards. I'm not going to Hell with you and that's that. I've gotten over it and you should too. You should go back to the afterlife and be happy for me that at least one of us gets to live." "NO I WILL NOT HAVE THIS!!!" Kikyo screamed and her aura began to glow a deep crimson red. Inuyasha took his cue and tried to run because now he REALLY didn't fell like going to Hell. "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE INUYASHA!! AND YOU WILL COME TO HELL WITH ME, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!" Kikyo said and began to float a few inches above the ground. Her hair tie came undone and fell to the ground as her hair feathered out. Her eyes were still the same, although now there was a fire burning within them, a fire of hatred and frustration. Inuyasha had stopped and turned around glaring at Kikyo with his arms across his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*MEANWHILE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome had noticed Inuyasha was taking a lot longer than usual. She got up and went outside. As soon as her foot hit the ground she knew something was wrong. She looked to the direction of Inuyasha's Forest and saw a demonic glow although it didn't feel demonic. Kagome ran towards the light. She didn't bother getting any of the others because they were all busy with there own thing. Sango was helping Keade gather herbs from the fields. Miroku was giving all of the women in the village a palm reading Shippo was still sleeping and Kirara was playing with the village children.  
Kagome had grabbed her bow and arrows and was running as fast as she could towards the light. *Does that light have anything to do with Naraku or is it someone or something else? Is Inuyasha ok? Has he noticed it?* These thoughts ran through Kagome's head as she ran at top speed towards the forest.  
Kagome finally reached her destination in a matter of minutes. But before she reached it completely she noticed it was Kikyo, only this Kikyo looked like she had gone mad or something. Kagome stood by a tree and searched for Inuyasha. She soon found him standing a couple yards away from Kikyo. He had an angry look on his face and his fists were clenched.  
"KIKYO!!! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!!! I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha bellowed, his temper rising.  
At these words Kagome's heart jolted with happiness. *He wants to be with me and not Kikyo? I know he said that last night but it means a lot more when he says it in front of Kikyo.*  
"Inuyasha forget about that girl! She is only a mirror image me." Kikyo said with malice written all over her face.  
"No you are only her mirror image now. Yeah you came first but you wanted me to become human for you, Kagome wants me to stay the way I am."  
Kikyo glared the worst death glare in history at Inuyasha after he said those words. Instead of saying anything she landed on the ground and then a crater began to form below her. She began to levitate again, although the crater still got bigger and bigger. Kikyo floated towards Inuyasha and before he could move she had a strong hold on his arms that even he couldn't get out of. She began pulling him into the crater but he began to struggle. Within seconds Kikyo was in the middle of the crater and her waist was already sucked in. Kagome finally ran out from behind the tree, getting over the shock of things that had just happened. Inuyasha had somehow gotten out of Kikyo's grip but she still had a strong hold on his ankle. His claws dug into the ground trying to get free from Kikyo. Kagome was on her hands and knees kneeling over the edge of the crater although she wasn't being sucked in. *I guess this thing only works for Kikyo and whom she wants it to work for* Kagome thought clutching her bow and arrows.  
Inuyasha's foot had already been dragged through with Kikyo unable to be seen now that her whole body had been sucked through to Hell, and now it was working on Inuyasha's shin. Inuyasha saw Kagome and began to fight even harder. Finally Kagome began to crawl down towards Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha I'm coming! Hold On!" Kagome yelled because the sucking noise was actually very loud.  
"I'm trying but she has an iron grip on my foot." Inuyasha replied. He was gritting his teeth as his foot began to feel like it was about to break into a million pieces. Kagome took her bow and an arrow and readied it. She finally made it to the center and stood up. She pointed the bow downwards at the middle of the crater, she released the arrow and it shot through the crater and into Hell. Inuyasha and Kagome heard an ear splitting scream and they assumed the arrow had hit Kikyo. Inuyasha's foot was released and the sucking noise stopped. Inuyasha collapsed to ground exhausted from all of the energy he used to try and get away from Kikyo. He rolled over onto his back and put his hands under his head. Kagome sat there staring at Inuyasha happy that he was ok.  
"Well now that that's over maybe we should head back to the village. I'm pretty sure everyone's wondering where we are and why we haven't gotten them breakfast yet." Kagome said standing up. She held out her hand for Inuyasha who took it and pulled himself up. But before Kagome could get anywhere Inuyasha had her in a tight embrace. His arms were wrapped around her waist and hers were around his neck. They stood there for a moment staring at each other happily, both thinking that they were grateful to be able to be in each others arms. Inuyasha brought his face down to hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome deepened the kiss by standing on her tiptoes so she could get to him better. They soon parted for air and then started their way back to the village.  
  
Everyone decided that they wanted to stay for an extra day and agreed that they would get up early tomorrow and start their hunt for Naraku and Jewel shards.  
  
Authors note: so whaddya think??? I hope this chapter was longer and better than the others 'cuz I like to keep my reviewers happy. So R&R plz. The more reviews I get the happier I am and the happier I am the more I write. I would also like a few ideas for the next chapter. Should they find Naraku and go after him or should something else happen like inu/kag fluff. Tell me in a review 


End file.
